Moments
by Ambrel
Summary: Drabbles that have to do with emotion and character interaction. Current drabble: "Soft Hands"
1. Keeping Secrets

He truly enjoyed tranquil moments like this.

She muttered softly to herself. Her murmur was therapeutic. It soothed him. _She _soothed him. Through the days where his nerves were shot….She always brought him back to sanity.

She was oblivious. He was a coward.

She was so kind…and he was a fool.

He couldn't find the nerve to tell her his feelings…so he resigned himself to the role of silent companion.

She was his best friend. They told each other everything.

But some secrets must be kept.

So…he loved the quiet moments he spent with her.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 95

So… this is my THIRD drabbles series. I think this one will be random drabbles, probably more subdued and emotional than anything else.

As for who 'he' is in this story? Well, I didn't specify, so its up to your imagination. Review, if you liked it! (Or if you didn't…)


	2. Just Kids

Kids.

That's what Carver called us. Just kids.

What right did he have to judge me? Just because he had been alive a few years longer?

I'm just as much of a sky knight as he is, no matter what the council says.

We don't need their approval to know we're good. Or to do what's right.

We're going to do great things. They'll see. And they'll realize that its not age that counts, but dedication. It's the sacrifice. The sense of purpose.

They think we're just kids?

_Please_.

We're the Storm Hawks.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 93

This is set just after Carver blows them off in the pilot episode.


	3. The Way He Moves

It was in the way he moved, she decided. Something about the complex articulation of his gait that caught her eye and held it, as though she couldn't drink in enough of the sight of him.

Everything about him was predatory. Dangerous.

And somehow, the violent aura he exuded was frighteningly alluring.

Enticing.

It was also in the way he spoke. Forceful and sharp, brooking no dissent. A deep voice that sent thrills up her spine, even when he wasn't talking to her.

How a man could cause such reactions….yet remain steadfastly disinterested in human contact…

She couldn't even guess.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Yeah… this one's about Dark Ace, if you haven't guessed. Who's the 'she'? I left that ambiguous on purpose.


	4. The Portrait

She didn't know I did this, but every now and then I would go through her sketchbook. Drawing was fascinating to me, more so because I could not do it very well.

So…I was flipping through the book when I stopped, surprised at what stared from the pages…

…Me. In intricate detail, sighting down my crossbow, a crooked grin on my face. Shaded to perfection. Rendered with care.

Getting over my shock, I noticed the slightly darker impression around the lines of my lips, as though her pencil had lingered there.

I closed the book

This was something to ponder…

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Haha. Finn needed some love, with all the torture I am putting him through in The Wager.


	5. Cost of Victory

He was gone.

I felt empty.

I know that it's a stupid thing to say…but I think I truly mourned his passing. Even though I had fought my way to this moment…I had bent myself upon this path. To defeat him.

To win.

I had won. Days ago. Even now, I could see his crumpled body at my feet…but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything other than regret.

Silly, huh? I mean…I was sitting here, missing my mortal enemy.

I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't.

I guess…losing someone is hard.

No matter who it is.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 98

Yup. Still in a funk. I hope to work on The Wager tonight or tomorrow. The update will come a few days later than I anticipated on that…

As for whose POV this it… I left that up to you.


	6. Dislocation

"No! No-no-no-!"

_Shhhg...thock!_

"AAAGH! Dammit, Piper-"

"Shut up, Finn! I had to do it."

"But it hurt…" he whined, face pale beneath the sheen of sweat.

"Duh." Piper wrapped a sling snugly around his arm before pushing him flat on the bed. "Just lay down for awhile."

"But-"

The look Piper shot him could've frozen boiling water.

Finn frowned. "I can still fight!"

"Not after dislocating your shoulder." Piper glared. "You're staying right there so I don't have to worry about you."

She stood…and left.

He scowled after her. "Don't see why you'd bother to start worrying about me _now._"

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Oooo… Finn/Piper goodness. Yum.


	7. Innocent Eyes

His eyes were his best feature. They were the kind of eyes that could pull the truth out of you.

Innocent eyes. Like a child's eyes.

But they definitely didn't belong to a child. No...

They were wise eyes. Too knowing for his face.

Piper wondered…maybe…maybe someday, the expression of wonder for everything the world had to offer that danced in his eyes might be replaced…

…Replaced instead with an expression of wonder for everything _she_ had to offer him.

She blinked…tried to focus on what he was saying, rather than letting herself get lost in those beautiful eyes again.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 100

Haha… ambiguous again! I wonder who 'he' is….


	8. It Gets Lonely

It gets lonely here, sometimes.

The wind was shrieking, this high up, but for some reason, I come here a lot.

But despite all the noise, it gets…lonesome.

From this point, I can look down upon the whole of the world. I can see the people scurrying around like insects. Like a hive.

There are so many. They're living so close. Constant contact.

Sometimes I wonder what that must be like. Having people around you all the time must be…aggravating.

So…like a leper in a bell-tower, I come up here to watch.

Because…It gets lonely, up here.

…At the top.

OOO

Author's note: Total word count: 100

I found another minute to log on and write another drabble for you guys!

Can you guess who this is? And WHERE it is?

Hehe.


	9. My Regrets

I live with my regrets.

When you choose a certain path, you have to accept the consequences, right? I knew this might happen. But knowing…and actually believing are two very different things.

I've been battle hardened. I know how to fight. I was one of the best out there.

So…how did I get taken down by a kid? Some red-headed punk with something to prove?

I chose my path…I'll live with the results. But I can't help feeling…forgotten…abandoned.

The world is out there, moving on. It doesn't care about me.

But…I'm still here…four walls…no windows…

Living with my regrets.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 99

Yep…this one's Carver, I think. I am not sure I like the way it turned out, but eh, here you go. I'm killing time at the library before I go hang out with a friend, so I decided to drabble a little. Once I am set up at my new house I'm planning on working on Old Enough to Know Better, since people have apparently wanted to read more of that one a lot. I also plan on reading the fics people have brought to my attention, but I haven't been able to get the time to read…

See you around!


	10. Soft Hands

It was just a little strange.

I didn't really dwell on it at the time, but now that we'd been clear of danger for a couple of hours...

He had soft hands.

Weird, right? I mean, I'd only touched his hands for a split second while I helped him up off the ground.

"Hey, Piper! Helloooo!" Ugh…there he goes, being himself again. Sometimes, perception can be so incongruous with reality…

Really, Finn has a huge capacity for making people forget the gentler side of himself.

But for some reason, my mind kept coming back to that…his hands.

OOO

Author's Note: Total word count: 97

Heya, in the unlikely event that anyone has PM'd me through the site, for some reason my email is not receiving the fanfic bot emails. I dunno why, it just stopped all of a sudden last night. Soe if you wanna get a hold of me, try my email.

Thanks!


End file.
